Sarah's and Jim's Primal Intimate Moment
by edric2016underwood
Summary: Approved by Fanfiction Dragon, this is the full scene of Sarah's and Jim's intimate moment in StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child Chapter 79. This AU set in Heart of the Swarm, it happened on their Leviathan after they leaved Zerus and before they invaded Skygeirr Platform. StarCraft belong to Blizzard. I don't own any characters.
1. Queen Releases Pheromones

**Adult Content Warning**

You are about to read a FanFiction that contain content of an adult nature, there are adult language and sexual content with intimate scenes. It may include materials that some viewers may find offensive. If you are under the age of 18 please do not continue.

* * *

Author's Note

Disclaimer: StarCraft belong to Blizzard. I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious.

This story is based on FanFiction: **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child** ( s/7931808/79/StarCraft-2-Kerrigan-s-Child) and permitted by its writer: **Fanfiction Dragon**. Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor were Primal Zerg / Terran Hybrid in this story. You should read it first because that is the start of this moment. I also thanked to **PastPotatoes** ( u/4663565/) supports and other writers such as **taiyakisoba** indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Sarah's and Jim's Primal Intimate Moment**

Chapter 1

 **Queen Releases Pheromones**

* * *

 **LEVIATHAN KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBERS 1 HOUR LATER**

Getting back to the Leviathan was quick but then came the problem of finding space to put all of the Primal Zerg from the packs on Zerus, the last hour was Sarah and Jim both coordinating with one mind and shuffle the Zerg around in the Leviathan they brought with them, until they found the space they needed and now they were prepared. Right now their daughter-Lilith was on the large and soft purple color Zerg bed comfortably, her head facing the dark ceiling as she took a chance to rest, Lilith's violet eyes and her same colored crack like marking on her face above and below her eyes are dim and soft, it had been a very difficult and exhausting day but in the end they were stronger because of it.

"He was right it was the gauntlet to train our new power." Jim said as he stood near the bed. His voice now had an echo it that made him sound half a tone deeper, but as well he didn't feel weak at all. Jim's Primal Infested body wasn't much different in shape to Sarah and Lilith except for the obvious gender differences, the skin on his body except for his face which remained human had harden and turned a dark crimson red similar to the Hunter Killers, over the top of the skin he had spiked carapace armor from his elbows to his wrists, his knees to his ankles and his chest downwards, his pair of single talon blade wing was on his back. His claws were shorter then Sarah but his muscle density on his arms and legs were greater than her own, he wouldn't be as fast or agile as her but he would be stronger in physical strength compared to her, on both of his shoulders he had Zerg spines similar to the ones on her right shoulder only they were longer and curved behind him. Jim's eyes had a white ring on top of his brown colour, which was the colour of the psionic cracks on his face under and above his eyes and on his body.

Sarah was standing on the other side near the door "Who was right?" Sarah hearing what Jim said and having a good feeling of who he was speaking about, "Zeratul he said that Zerus would be the gauntlet for our new power" Jim answered her as he turned around. Sarah looked at Jim. Every time she had looked at him she felt the link between them, she could feel the emotions they were currently having, she felt the sensation in her chest, as if she had two hearts that have been beating in same rhythms, the rhythms match each other, each beat got in perfect sync, two hearts beat as one, their essence entwined permanently, their lives entwined together but this time she could only see that Jim was looking more appealing to her then normal, Jim was different from last time they stayed in this chamber, she didn't know what was making Jim look more appealing but she suddenly felt warm inside her body, the only time that she ever felt this way was way before her abandonment on Tarsonis.

The night that Sarah and Jim made love but this wasn't like back then this warmth was that night on a higher level than that night, she could feel a compulsion starting to rise up inside of her deepest core, she was heating up here, which only made her think of one thing, turning to Lilith she came closer to the bed and looked at her child. "Sweetie, I need to talk to your father for a while. Could you please give us the room? We will tell you when you can come back," Sarah said softly, "What do you need to talk about with Daddy Mommy?" Lilith asked her mother wondering what her parents need to discuss in private, "Things you wouldn't understand sweetie until you're older" Sarah answered more sweetly and motherly while the compulsion was slowly getting stronger. She was in the throes of passion. She need Jim and didn't want Lilith to say no, Lilith looked at her mother thinking about it but gave up "Ok" Lilith said as she leaned up and got off the bed before she walked to the door, "I'll be playing with the Zerglings Mommy and Daddy" Lilith said as she left the room going to find her parent's loyal Zerglings.

Jim heard what Sarah said to Lilith and was wondering himself what she was going to talk about, until he smelt a sweet aroma "What is this?" he thought wondering what he could be smelling, this intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils and he felt lightheaded with dizziness. It was an aromatic fragrance, it was like lily, and he was reminded of it stepping off a plane in a tropical paradise, the air heavy with honeyed smell. "Sarah do you" he was asking as he turned around but once he looked at her his words stopped, for whatever reason his thoughts stopped as he looked upon Sarah. The sweet aroma of sex was coming from her, her sweat was most definitely this sweet aroma and it was getting stronger and more tantalizing.

Sarah's primal Zerg form purple skin tone was so smooth, eye-catching and perfect, her extraordinary pair of three talons blade wings was folded behind her peacefully and the backs of her feet had organic high heels, so she looked young, smart and experienced. It was better than the Queen of Blades, it was more human. This form was similar to her last infested form before her de-infestation, but with some changes from what Jim could make out her face stayed human while she had glowing violet crack like marks above and below her eyes, those great big beautiful violet eyes of the Queen, clear as purple diamonds, staring up at him, in all their frames of passion, her love was primal, this came from her primal infestation, in these eyes she was his wife, asking for his love, needing it badly. Her want was burning into his brain.

Jim eyes focused on hers but what they perceived was entirely different than normal "What is happening?" Jim thought in confusion, hearing those stray thoughts from their link. Sarah couldn't help but sly smiled slightly as she looked at Jim, his mind was starting to get cloudy in the sense of the scent coming from her, his want for her was rising and she could feel it which was really kindling her fire, he made the warmth inside her into an inferno, her warmth was boiling like the lava of Redstone III. "Jim what is wrong?" she asked her tone was very suggestive, as she could see in both of Jim's eyes and his essence that his instincts were screaming at him to take her, Jim heard what she had asked and it triggered something deep within him, something that is slowly taking his self-control away and it was getting worse for his own thoughts to not think such things, the last time he did Sarah called him a pig.

"I don't know" Jim answered his tone was strained as he was controlling himself, but that is when he saw Sarah starting to walk around the bed and towards him in a slow pace, but the way she walked all but nearly destroyed his control. Her walk was a little straighter and more lopped forward and squared as she walked forward with a little bit squarer angle, her head in line with the spine, shoulders back, stomach in, slight bend in the knees, her walk was one foot directly in front of the other almost a cross-over step and moving her hips stand out more, the rhythm of her hips matched to her rising want, her Stunning long legs and heels made her looked taller, she tightened the abdominal muscles making her look thinner, the large wings behind her, the instruments of alien were now unique ornaments to frame Kerrigan's unique body, she was a feminine work of art in her body movement followed by the violet light.

Sarah walked towards Jim, her body language was easily understood by Jim's instincts, but his mind was still trying to understand what was going on, she was walking in high heels like a super model, every time she put one leg forward, she kept her eyes on him, watching him, but when she stood in front of him barely any room between them, her smile become more enigmatic. She laid her hands on his chest before slowly moving them so that they went to his shoulders. Jim felt the contact of Sarah's hands on his body as they moved to his shoulders and he can only wonder now what has possessed Sarah to do this, but that is when he remembered certain words spoken by Abathur about their Primal Infestation, "Queen releases pheromones, attracts King began mating" Abathur's voice spoke in his head, making him understand what was happening and why it was happening, he felt Sarah's hands move from his shoulders to the sides of his face holding it firmly and softly. Her skin and talons are surprisingly soft and warm. Her action is so gentle and careful. He didn't feel any problem about her new body as he was starting to enjoy the beginning pleasure of what she was starting.

"Sarah, wait, what if Lilith finds out?" Jim shivered in excitement and uttered in a shuddering voice. "Well she isn't here. There is only us," Sarah smirked secretly. Holding his face Sarah leaned in getting every inch closer before her soft bend of lips met his where all the dams that held their control broke, they started to kiss it was soft and full of passion but soon it started to get primal and lustful, Sarah's hands left his face as her left arm went over his shoulder and reached to the other shoulder while her right held the back of his head, while Jim's arms wrapped around Sarah holding her close as their kissing started to get very heated. Sarah was kissing him passionately, she kissed Jim lips and as her tongue invaded and slipped into his mouth, searching out his tongue and then sucked it deep into her mouth. Their tongues were delving and exploring each other's mouth. Finally, after what seems like both an eternity and yet just a moment they slowly break this sweet, hot kiss.

Getting to the bed Sarah had Jim's back facing it before she pushed him onto it, her breathing was heavy as she walked to the bed getting on it she moved on her hands and knees over to Jim her face just inches away from his, with a smile on her face she leaned down and kissed him again. Sarah gently and slowly started laying kiss on his neck before she nuzzled to it with content; her warm breath sent many pleasurable pins and needles throughout his body. Her zerg dreadlock hair tips met his body, this hair was unbelievable light weight and swinging smoothly with soft tips, this gave him an unusual sensation that felt so good. Suddenly, her lip's left his neck and started traveling down his chest; she was gently licking his erogenous zone.

"I love you Jim, You know that don't you?" Sarah said. Jim slowly nodded his head, "I do I can feel it Sarah" Sarah put her chin on Jim chest. She made circles across his stomach. All of their senses are trained on their bodies and their touches. Their Carapace armors which were covered their erogenous zones were soft. "Now let's move on to the main event" Sarah spoke very hotly and lustfully as she saw Jim nodded his head as if in a trance caused by her Pheromones. Sarah wanted to be on top, she rubbed her hands across his body, and she was looking down at her prize. She let her fingers explore his body, a new life mixed of Terran and Zerg and the closest and equal to herself, his body would be fearful to most, but to Sarah he was perfect and this was exactly what she wanted, she needed to feel a release. It had been far too long since she had felt this. Sarah's hands stroked Jim's male organ slowly and gently so his rigid shaft was standing straight into the air. She moved her wings down and pushed herself up slightly to find his hardening member. She smiled as she held the staff and her entrance held in place just over it, her primal wild form glistening with violet light and those perky boob jutting outward, she lowered herself and sank her body down in his thick pole slowly, her wings rested on the bed and relaxed. Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe how large and hot he felt inside of her. She adapted to the feeling of the intruder, She waited a moment for them both to adjust, then sank further until his entire length was buried inside her. As she reached the end, she removed her stabilizing hands.

"You feel tighter than our first time before Tarsonis." Jim proclaimed about his feeling as though the idea excited him, and Sarah responded joyously, "It's evolution baby. And you feel bigger than that time too. The primal infestation benefits us including something we never imagined before." Jim looked down to moved his eyes between Sarah, her purple jiggling orbs, and her hot box now full of him, he saw his shaft disappearing into Sarah's hot depths and placed his hands on her thighs and smiled, she smiled back as she felt his pleasure and looked back at his gorgeous eyes as she rode him. Despite how dangerous life had been with war, infestation and Amon, Sarah still wished to have better life one day, she knew that day she already got from seeing those eyes, of course the peace she wanted need to wait. She put her hands on his waist as she slowly began to push herself up and forward and down and back in fluid movements, they knew they matched perfectly.

"Faster.", Sarah demanded desirously and Jim answered with bigger smile, "As you wish darlin." Ever helpful, Jim began to thrust as well, meeting Sarah's thrusts halfway, their coupling taking on a furious pace. He slammed into her, a driving deep and hard. They moved faster and faster, harder and harder, their bodies were slapping against each other, grinding and pulling back, slamming up and down over and over again. Sarah put a hand to her lower belly, feeling even from the outside the throbbing shaft being thrust deep within. She smiled and increased her speed as her release erupted and her lava flowed, she held onto Jim's waist tighter and groaned loudly, she slide her hips forward and back, grinding on his, her hot box gripping and pulling his staff as she rocked, it felt fantastic to them.

This was what would make Sarah exploded now, a rigid shaft plunging into her without abandon, she began to make more and more noise as her pace increased, Jim was close as well and that wonderful sensation drove him even closer to the edge, magnified by the sight of Kerrigan bouncing purple orbs, they were all closed to the edge.

As Sarah spammed on Jim's rigid shaft, her pleasure contracted the muscles of her inner wall around him in a wonderfully tight vice-like grip. That new pressure broke his last dwindling defenses, sending them over the edge into the most intense pleasure of their life. They were shaking uncontrollably through their pleasure. Her inner wall spasms on his thick pole, repeatedly, sending they over the edge. Thick ropes of lava shot from his shaft into the tight welcoming hot box around it, coating the inside of Sarah's tight womb with his liquid. Jim watched almost incredulously as his shaft muscles twitched over and over, shooting its lava into the beautiful woman above him. The sensation heightened Sarah's pleasure as she enjoyed the wonderfully debasing feeling of Jim's pole spurting deep within her. Sarah was enamored at the prospect, smiling wickedly down at the fountaining shaft as Jim filled her with his seed. Their blade wings spread as wide as they could because of their excitements. They were almost growling and screaming out loudly but they didn't. They were just moaning their own pleasure as he explode deep inside her, shooting his lava in spurts over and over again. They didn't want Lilith to hear that. Sarah barely covered her mouth with her right palm and kept her sound quiet difficultly. Jim groaned beneath her and held her thighs steady. A groan here and then slightly shriller, they began to feel their own pleasures being satisfied.

It was a long time until Jim finally stopped coming, he felt like he had unloaded a gallon into Sarah's hot and welcoming box, creamy white liquid still coated his shaft where their bodies were joined, and the outer entrance of Sarah's female organ. Sarah looked down at Jim, and smiled seductively. "That felt wonderful." She collapsed off on him onto the bed after saying this and curled up with her head on his chest, she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing hard, their blade wings laid on the bed softly. He ran his hands down her back and butt, sending little pleasure spasms through her whole body, making her cries out lightly against his neck, they were enjoying their remaining feel, he rubbed her hair and back as they lay in silence.

"Jim, you are the best man in the Universe, how did I get so lucky to be with you? I love you so much." Sarah declared. Jim put his arms around her tightly. "It's only right that you get to be happy as well Sarah, for all the atrocities that the Queen of Blades committed with your body, you are not responsible for them. Others may not accept this but I do. We can have many more moments like this when Amon is dead for good, even having another child" Jim said gently as he held Sarah in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note

Please read **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child** ( s/7931808/1/StarCraft-2-Kerrigan-s-Child) written by **Fanfiction Dragon** , Review and Follow.

If you can't find this FanFiction in StarCraft Archive, please set Filters from "Rated K - T" to "Rating: All".

I also write a StarCraft Crossover FanFiction called **Advanced StarCraft** ( s/11837516/1/Advanced-StarCraft). It is a Alternative Universe after Legacy of the Void. Claire Underwood is going to become another Queen of Blades in that story.


	2. Very Special Massage

**Adult Content Warning**

You are about to read a FanFiction that contain content of an adult nature, there are adult language and sexual content with intimate scenes. It may include materials that some viewers may find offensive. If you are under the age of 18 please do not continue.

* * *

Author's Note

Disclaimer: StarCraft belong to Blizzard. I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious.

This story based on FanFiction: **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child** ( s/7931808/79/StarCraft-2-Kerrigan-s-Child) and permitted by its writer: **Fanfiction Dragon** ( u/3730528/) Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor are Primal Zerg / Terran Hybrid in this story. You should read it first because that is the start of this moment. I also thanked to **PastPotatoes** ( u/4663565/) supports and other writers such as **taiyakisoba** indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Sarah's and Jim's Primal Intimate Moment**

Chapter 2

 **Very Special Massage**

 **LEVIATHAN KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

"Jim, we don't know about the future! There are just too many unknowns coming, even winning Amon is just a process, when Confederacy collapsed Dominion raised, when Overmind died the Brood War began, when the UED was destroyed I fell into my darkness completely; focusing what we have now, this rest between battles is such a rare event nowadays, we should treasure this moment and relax ourselves," Sarah said lovely as they were on the Zerg bed, they caressed each other's face gently, enjoyed each other's warmth.

Jim couldn't really disagree any of Sarah's words, he felt her wish for his efforts on something, and he saw the look on her face, it betrayed what she was feeling, she may not be showing it, but he could feel the stress that she was under and the pressure that was weighing down her mind. "Sarah, are you sure that you are alright?" Jim asked worried as he laid a hand on her shoulder and on immediate contact he could feel how tense her body was, "I'm fine Jim" Sarah answered but could feel Jim's other hand reached around to her other shoulder, "You can't lie to me Sarah I can feel it, your body is under strain" Jim said as moved closer to her holding her shoulders firmly.

Jim saw Sarah sigh tiredly "It's not easy being queen, and it's been hard to deal with all of this, Reuniting the Swarm, Killing Mengsk, preparing for Amon and his Hybrids arrival, Taking the power of Zerus and then rescuing you, a lot has happened and I can't seem to relax" Sarah said listing off the many things that have happened since she brought Jim aboard her Leviathan after the Dominion used the Artifact on Char.

Jim started slowly move his hands as he massage her shoulders which got her to react "Jim?" she asked wondering why Jim is massaging her shoulders with his strong fingers but stopped when he answered, "Sarah, don't think just clear everything in your mind, let me tend to your body." Jim continued to massage. Sarah found it hard to clear her mind as her body started to feel lighter as if the stress on her was starting to leave, her mind started wandering. With all the things that have put the stress on her, the two things that helped her was Jim and Lilith: Being able to show her love to Jim and be Lilith's mother made it easier for her to cope.

Jim looked to Sarah seeing what her previous activities has put some tense on her body, he knew being the Queen of Blades uneasiness came from the surrounding hostilities, and that the only way to relieve uneasiness for her was enjoying the bloodshed. However that was before all this happened and now to see what Sarah does with him and Lilith, she enjoy loving him and being mother of Lilith, but even these she must still get some tense from immense amount of responsibility and battles. Jim turned Sarah's body down and kneed over her on the bed, she rested and stretched her wings out; there was a soft gazing between Jim and Sarah.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Sarah asked rhetorically while looking at Jim with love.

"You look fantastic and so expect for my work," Jim whispered. Sarah heard this and looked at herself in Jim's eyes-the most beautiful and strongest woman which wanted his care most lying in front of him.

Jim started his massage with Sarah lying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms, he was sitting on her thighs, he rubbed his hands together so that they will be nice and warm to the touch, then Jim moved Sarah's long and soft Zerg dreadlocks from her back to near her right shoulder, placed his hands on her lower back, Jim started to rub her back gently, he sensed her feeling that gave him directions on where it need the most. Jim's hands reached Sarah's lower back where connecting to her wings just by doing that he could feel the tension, "Sarah is here quite tight?" he asked patiently as the tension in her lower back was telling him that her waist was much tighter than before, and let his hands glide up Sarah back all the way up to her neck, "Lower back please Jim" Sarah answered trying to stay quiet but even she could not stop her own body's pleasure, "You have a lot of tension on your waist Sarah" Jim said as kneed above her and press his hands on her lower back firmly.

"These last few events have been stressful, I always have to swing my wings with full force in battles," Sarah replied knowing that he could like to help her and she would do the same to him, she started to think of Jim but as she started she felt Jim's strong hand were starting to massage the base of her wings. And then, for the first time, Sarah felt Jim's hand caress her wings. Even through the carapace and her new tougher body, she could feel the effect it was having on her. Jim's hands massaged around her shoulders, and all the way down and over her buttocks.

Never having felt like this in Sarah's Zerg form, she could only quietly pant from the stress and tension that had built up in her waist getting released, each time Jim made a hand slide on her lower back, Sarah could only think of bliss, Jim felt what he was doing to his lover and amused that it still work on her new body, he has seen deep in Sarah's violet eyes that she has been using everything she has for living so far, she needs to relax.

"Closer to my hips" Sarah whispered to Jim on impulse to which he obeyed moving his hands below the connections of her wings, he heard Sarah gasp no doubt feeling the tension just flow away, "Am I rubbing too strong?" Jim asked about that gasp. "No I was just unprepared for the feeling of relief" Sarah answered flustered if Jim was looking at her face, there would be the faintest signs of a red blush and light of violet around her, "Sarah your body is glowing." Jim asked wondering what is happening, Sarah heard what Jim said and was now surprised and shocked she was blushing although faintly right now, she saw herself so bright, grand and desired through Jim's vision.

"This is the first time you massaged me and we are Zerg, I never imagined that I can have such wonderful treatment in this state. You know how to ease my stress." Sarah looked back and answered joyfully. "It's not usual to see you so shy." Jim laughed.

It was a minute later that Jim stopped his massage on her lower back which is when Sarah moved her wings to find they were more comfortable than before. "Better?" Jim spoke only to find Sarah looking back and nod with a smile on her face but he could see the last remaining traces of the blush, before it was gone "Much better" Sarah responded delightedly from what he just did for her.

"This part is not finished yet," Jim said and began with his hands paralleled to each other and slid them down each side of Sarah's spine, massaging all the way down to her lower back and over her buttocks with both hands, pressing down deeply and firmly with his palms. Then Jim slid his hands up all the way to her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms to her nails. Sarah closed her eyes, relaxed her mind and felt something was different from the last massage, she knew what was different, they felt everything each other felt: her new Zerg body is much different than what he thought, her voluptuous colors and skin textures soon had Jim thinking primal infestation wasn't what he thought.

"I feel what you feel and nothing get between us anymore," Sarah said agreeably getting Jim to look at her violet eyes except this time it felt different, it was as if she could see a full sight of how Jim sees her through his eyes and vice versa was the same for Jim, "Jim, I am happy you like this." she said as what she saw through his eyes was herself but not as monster or murderer, but just a beautiful wife and mother to him. Jim looked at her feeling the same thing that Sarah had with him seeing through her eyes for a full sight, the way she saw him as was a man she love and like most beside Lilith.

"Me too I've never felt so happy to be with you now" Jim agreed and moving closer to her, "You are the most beautiful woman I have seen." Jim whispered to Sarah's ear sweetly, as she heard his words and could not help love him more, "Thank you Jim," Sarah answered with gratitude and love.

Outside the chamber which Sarah and Jim locked them in, Lilith was wondering what were her mommy and daddy doing behind the door. After mommy told her to leave the chamber weirdly, Lilith was playing hide-and-seek with her parent's loyal Zerglings. Lilith commanded the Zerglings stay first, and then she called them through psi-link and started running away, she and her Zerglings enjoyed this so much. Later they all smelt an unknown sweet aroma, so Lilith stopped playing and followed the scent, she went back King's and Queen's Chamber surprisingly.

Lilith also heard many sounds she never met before from the other side of the chamber doors. Her mommy and daddy were making loud noise and saying something she couldn't understand. Lilith tried to know what happened through the psi-link but she couldn't, Sarah had locked down the link, so her child would not disturb them and their intensity also wouldn't affect Lilith through the link, which made Lilith very frustrated.

Lilith remembered that her mommy needed room to talk with heer daddy, she didn't know what they wanted to talk about, and she found that they talked in unusually sweet tone. Lilith had been worrying her mommy and daddy hurting each other at first but she hadn't sensed anything dangerous. They seemed enjoying what they were doing very much. Lilith had thought about talking to them, however she didn't know what she should say. Her mommy and daddy seemed busying now, they were focusing on something this moment. Lilith clearly remembered her mommy said, "Sweetie, I need to talk to your father for a while. Could you please give us the room? We will tell you when you can come back." Since they didn't tell her to return yet, so Lilith felt that she shouldn't disturbed them. Lilith reminded herself, "I should ask Mommy and Daddy what they are doing later." Lilith just walked away after that.

Jim alternated one hand after the other gently as he pull up and stroke the sides of Sarah's slim body, he placed both of his hands over one of Sarah's hips and then gently pull up towards the spine, Jim moved his hands to her waist and pull up towards her spine, then he moved his hands to the side of her breast and pull up towards her spine, this touch seemed incidental and brief, and put his hands just under her armpits and pull up towards her spine. Sarah liked how fluently Jim touching her body and this made him more confident with his massage skills. Sarah seemed to make the most noise when Jim applied pressure to her lower back, so he gave that area the most attention. Then Jim's hands slid across her ass and squeezed and pressed down on her backbone, Sarah gasped.

Jim caressed Sarah's neck, shoulders, arms, back and buttocks with his fingertips in a feather stroke. He gently scratched Sarah with his nails. Jim did this in circular and long fluid motions, from side to side. Jim let his light, tickle strokes and caresses created sensual anticipation for Sarah. Next, Jim moved near Sarah's bare foots, slid on Sarah's smooth thigh, curvy shins and shapely calf in slow motion firmly. Jim lifted her stunning long leg off the bed, started massaging at the arch of her foots, her ankles, the back of her Knees and moved slowly both immaculate legs; he massaged her legs until the muscles relaxed. Jim listened to Sarah's body and gauged by her moans and sighs how he was rubbing her legs and feet.

Sarah's alluring feet were a major erogenous zone so Jim gave those tootsies some attention; he took one foot at a time, smothered and spread it around the ankle, the heel and in between the cult little toes. Jim used his palm of his hand to slide over the bottom of Sarah's heels back and forth. Then he gently rotated her every toe and finally slithered his forefinger between each toe, he pressed her foots with his thumbs from her heels and went up. Jim heard her moaning and sighing as his pressings had their effect on her body. Sarah blushed deeper. The pleasure was too good to object to. She was letting go...gradually. "No one touch my feet like this," Sarah claimed delightedly and looked back to him with a look that told him she was waiting and excited for his next action.

"Time to flip over," Jim said softly and moved to sit alongside her, Sarah lifted her head and turned over using her elbows. As she faced him, she could see his eyes riveted on her warmly; they could sense each other's breathing; Sarah was so glamour in this state. Jim placed his hands on Sarah face and she was relaxed. Sarah had a smile on her face because Jim's massage was so relaxing and sensual. She enjoyed the touches from his palms and finger pressure. Sarah closed her eyes as Jim rubbed her forehead and temples and then moved to her chin and cheeks lightly. "How do you feel now?" Jim asked.

Jim did the side pull-ups; basically draw Sarah's body towards him with the palms of his hands alternating one hand after the other. Jim did this motion from starting at Sarah's hips, moving to her waist, the side of her breast, and to her armpits just as he did on the back side. Jim moved down to Sarah's Feet, he was lifting her beautiful leg off again, massaged the front of her legs and feet as he did on the other side, moved higher on her shapely leg, with both hands wrapped around her knee and then using all the strokes he did so far including the hand slide, pull-ups, and feather stroke, rubbed her toes and gently pulled up, used his knuckles to worked her arch area, ended with the feather stroke using his fingertips and nails. This heightened their mood and feeling.

Sarah's eyes were still closed; when it felt really good she started taking deep breaths. Again Jim took some initiative, his hand slide was moving energy around her body. So Jim continued the massage by focusing on her stomach and breasts. Jim rubbed his hands and then put his hands lightly on top of Sarah's belly button, slowly sliding them up the center of Sarah's stomach and around her tits tenderly. Sarah felt electric and she let out a soft moan while her palm was covering her mouth although it seemed incidental and brief, sliding his hands over to hold one breast in each hand, he gently cupped them to applied more pressure with his fingers, then back down to her belly button. Sarah watched herself in Jim's view and was amazed. Jim was very gentle around Sarah's breasts, he just touch it with the end of his fingers because her purple skin at that part was so silky. Jim's feather strokes were more appropriate and pleasurable on and around Sarah's gorgeous breasts, Sarah felt highly erotic and chuckled, "This must be one of the fringe benefits of our link, watching my own beauty through your eyes." Jim asked playfully, "Everything okay?" Sarah laughed, "Can't you tell? You're doing well of getting me all hot with the way that you are playing with my body here," Jim claimed charmingly, "I know how you feel so I can do this to you." Sarah met his eyes and mustered, "Jim, I like how good you are touching me, but I want to do exactly the same to you, now let's me take care of you." Jim snickered and Sarah giggled.

* * *

Author's Note

Please read **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child** written by **Fanfiction Dragon** , Review and Follow.

If you can't find this FanFiction in StarCraft Archive, please set Filters from "Rated K - T" to "Rating: All".

I have another StarCraft Crossover FanFiction: **Advanced StarCraft** which Frank Underwood and Claire Underwood play very important roles. If you like House of Cards, you will like it. Queen of Blades is there, too. Please enjoy and review or private message me to let me know what you think, especially ideas for improving my stories.


	3. Primal Passion

**Adult Content Warning**

You are about to read a FanFiction that contain content of an adult nature, there are adult language and sexual content with intimate scenes. It may include materials that some viewers may find offensive. If you are under the age of 18 please do not continue.

* * *

Author's Note

Disclaimer: StarCraft belong to Blizzard. I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious.

This story based on FanFiction: **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child** and permitted by its writer: **Fanfiction Dragon**. Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor are Primal Zerg / Terran Hybrid in this story. You should read it first because that is the start of this moment. I also thanked to **PastPotatoes** supports and other writers such as **taiyakisoba** indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

* * *

 **Sarah's and Jim's Primal Intimate Moment**

Chapter 3

 **Primal Passion**

 **LEVIATHAN KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

Sarah managed to get her brain back in order and moved up from lying on Zerg bed slowly. She looked at Jim and said smilingly, 'Now I shall start with your shoulders and your back, take the stress off your bones. Jim, please lay your arms down beside you.'

Jim simply grunted a yes and moved his arms and awaited Sarah's touch, "I never expected to be so excited for touching your body." she claimed.

Jim looked back and responded, "I never thought I be so attracted to you, we have changed so much after all."

Sarah started her massage with Jim lying on his stomach and she sitting on his bum, she began gently kneading his neck muscles from the side. Sarah asked, "How am I doing, Jim?" He panted, "Great."

Sarah lightly pulled Jim's muscles from the base of his neck to the base of his skull; she used her knuckles in a circular motion along the sides of his neck. Sarah massaged and applied gentle pressure to the base of Jim's head where his many tension headaches originated. She squeezed the muscles at the top of his shoulders, soon Sarah had Jim fully into the great massage she was giving him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Sarah asked. Jim groaned, "Very much."

Sarah rubbed her hands and then spread them on Jim's back, kept her fingers together, thumbs paralleled and palms in full contact with Jim's body part she was massaging.

Jim smelt Sarah's scent as her began working his back with both hands up and down his spine and along his shoulders; she was rubbing his shoulders and outer arms. Sarah's palms were warmed and felt soothing as her hands pushed to Jim's shoulder muscles and then on down his back, he felt very relaxing.

Sarah noted Jim's muscle tone and firmness and kept watching how strong his muscles extended up his trapezius to his erector spinae.

Jim looked in Sarah's eyes and saw himself, tall, broad-shouldered with lean muscle. As her eyes scanned down, she admired the strength of his muscles.

Jim asked, "Looks like you prefer to feel my muscles, don't you?"

Sarah laughed, "Nothing is better than feeling man you are." She was pressing her fingertips into Jim's muscles and gently moving her finger tips up and down his muscles.

"What kind of massage do you like next? Any certain area I should concentrate on?" Sarah asked with wink and Jim replied, "You know."

After a few minutes Sarah worked her way down to Jim's lower back and butt, their hearts started to race a little faster, Sarah pressed down on Jim's buttocks firmly, increasing his blood flow and loosening his muscles; Jim felt Sarah's hands press against his butt, squeezing, pushing and groping them firmly, she used more intense finger pressure to deeply manipulate each muscle and she heard alight gasp as she did.

Sarah made a kind of lobster claw with her thumb and index finger, she used this claw to gentle squeeze Jim's muscles, her finger and thumb randomly pinched his skin, so as Sarah claw Jim skin, she felt him slipping out of her grip, she paused at his buttocks where she squeezed and Kneaded them.

Sarah continued down the back of Jim's legs and to his feet firmly, Jim's anticipation only to be dashed as Sarah moved sown to his toes, she massaged his feet and toes, she moved up his calves to lower thighs before going back down to the other leg.

"Is there any discomfort when I do it?" Sarah asked softly.

"It feels great, just right," Jim answered. This was pushing the stress from Jim's body.

'Jim, now turned onto your back,' Sarah said and moved to sit alongside him, Jim turned and he felt good to change position. Sarah placed her fingers under his neck and used a rolling motion, she moved on to using her thumbs along the side of his neck, moving downward and out to the edge of his shoulders. Sarah was gentle and avoided the front of Jim's neck. Sarah moved from Jim's neck was to gently massage his face; she spent time with Jim's forehead, around his eyes, either side of his nose and his jaw.

This was very sensual, as Jim's eyes closed, Sarah whispered with deep and soulful tone slowly next to his ears, "I loved the things you just did with your hands, and I will make you feel the same with my hands. Relax…"

Sarah gently ran her fingers through Jim's Zerg dreadlocks, Jim's Zerg "hair" is much different than hers, shorter and coarser than her, and she placed her fingernails under his head and used circular motions moving from the back of his head to the crown. Sarah used her four fingers on each hand and "rake" along Jim's forehead all the way to the crown of his head and through his hair tenderly.

Jim once felt nervous as Sarah's nail touched his head but that it only tickled him. Sarah looked at Jim joyfully and whispered, "Just relax yourself, breath slowly, close your eyes and feel this."

Sarah took both hands and gently placed them on either side of Jim's head, held few seconds and slowly removed her hands. Sarah gently tugged the tops of Jim's ears pulling upward and out, she stroked his earlobes using her thumb, she gently massaged behind his ears to loosen muscles in the back of his head and neck. Jim let out a bear-like moan and had a grin on his face which didn't go unnoticed, he felt Sarah touch on his head and he relaxed, he closed his eyes.

"Still doing OK, Jim?" Sarah asked, Jim imagined it is fun for Sarah said this because the link between them indicated she knew the answer.

"You are doing great," Jim replied.

Still massaging Jim's face, Sarah gently placed her palms on either side of Jim's face to provide a soothing, calming feeling. She started at his chin and moved along the jaw line in circular motions. Then Sarah positioned three major fingers on each of her hands under Jim's cheekbone and gently slid up sides of his cheeks to his temple and rubbed his temples gently in circular motion. Sarah placed her thumbs between his eyebrows, pulled up toward the top of his head and then outward. Jim felt Sarah's flowing movements throughout, concentrated on his sinus areas on either side of nose and above his eyes tenderly. Sarah worked across Jim's brow region to his forehead and treasured the touches on Jim face.

Jim enjoyed this, he smiled as Sarah continuing and said "I guess you don't have to ask me how you doing," making them both laughed again.

Sarah kneed beside Jim and massaging his chest and shoulders with her warm hands. Then she started massaging his hands, she began with slow, medium pressure strokes, moving from wrist to shoulder area and back down to his fingertips. She proceeded with each arm, applying a little more pressure as she spent time in this area. Took her time to hold Jim's hand, and rubbed each finger. Jim's hands, palms and fingers were particularly sensitive and erotically stimulating. As Sarah moved her way up Jim's inner arm, gently rubbed in the armpit area and connected the strokes to his chest. From Jim's wrist and went up, massaged every area of his hand with her thumbs and finished off by gently playing with his fingertips.

Jim let out a small grunt and looked into Sarah's eyes; her wandering eyes were so pretty, he simply enjoyed looking at her.

Sarah noticed Jim's lingering glance at her, she warmed her hands up by rubbing with both hands and continued. Sarah massaged Jim's toes; she worked her way back up his calves, knees and thighs firmly. As she would move back up he would use more intensive finger pressure to deeply manipulate each muscle. Sarah like how Jim feels about her moves.

Sarah claimed, "You are in really good shape." She kept massaging his body until she could feel all his tension steadily releasing.

"It's done. If there is anything else that aches you would like me to take care of?" Sarah said spontaneously.

"None…" Jim stammered hesitantly, he was enduring his lust, something he liked to do this moment and again. Sarah's sexy sound was ringing throughout Jim's mind but he worried this might be too much in such short period.

"You have my attention," Sarah spoke playfully. She noticed Jim moving his legs and caught his thought easily despite his best effort. This made her getting horny all over again knowing what Jim wish, she sensed familiar warmth between her legs coming hotter again when she was reading Jim's mind.

"Are you hard for me again?" Sarah asked seductively. Her hands got closer and closer to Jim more erogenous zones. Her scent also followed her excitement coming stronger again and spreading everywhere.

Jim smelt Sarah's sweet, flowery, sexy smell which had been etched in his memory again. This erotic mixture of feminine arousal mixed with pulsing aromatic waves of heat that rose from Sarah slowly, the mere scent of Sarah's body elicited Jim a swift and lusty response, this made him even more aroused.

"I know," A beaming smile graced Sarah's face as her hand reached out.

Jim did not deign to reply just added another little groan as Sarah now ran up his leg, brushing gently past knee and thigh, started massaging the top of his thighs tentatively.

"But…" Jim whispered. Gradually Sarah moved forward, she grabbed Jim's face and kissed him.

"I understand. I do read minds you know," Sarah raised her eyebrows and stifled another giggle. Jim didn't know how to respond.

"You only had to ask." Sarah laughed seductively. Her inviting words indicated she knew what he was holding, this elicited Jim's face reddened.

"You ok?" There was a feeling of embarrassment but also a sense of relief to Jim. Jim's chaotic state inflamed Sarah more, she held his arms and pull him into her hug, she brought his face to hers and took his lips in hers and kissed him deeply again, their tongues delved deep into other's mouth. Jim was flattered by this incredible feeling.

After few seconds, Sarah stopped kissing. They shared a feeling of excitements and recognized they were more energetic than they thought, they benefited from the strength and suppleness that came from their primal infestation, letting them enjoy more passion. Their sensation was causing more light to show up all over their bodies.

"How can you be so lovely?" Jim asked. "It's because you don't know how lovely I am." Sarah answered happily.

Under the dim lights Sarah and Jim were shimmering in same rhythms, an aura was around them, their hearts quickened and blood rushed through their limbs faster. They looked into the expression on each other face, they could see which way each other were looking, their face liked glowing masks, and their eyes were burning straight at each other, their blood flow increased and expected for the next event. They felt hot and humid in the chamber. The heat in their body saps their wills to stop.

The excitement Jim and Sarah they had felt together the first time was still resonating through their bodies. Their hearts were pounding in same hard rhythms. They stood facing each other with feet together.

Sarah whispered, "Remember how you made me feel last time? Do it again, please?" She mentally reminded him of how hot he made her before.

Jim caught Sarah's thought quickly and figured out what he should do quickly. Jim stood tall, bringing his left leg forward, and leaving his right leg stretched far behind him. Sarah placed her right foot on Jim's left upper thigh in slow tantalizing movement and her left arm around his shoulder to welcome Jim into her.

Jim gazes into Sarah's eyes, placing his left hand under her bended right knee and his right arm around her waist, Sarah put her arms around Jim in affirmation. With Jim's help Sarah swung her body round as though mounting Jim, she sat astride his left leg, supporting herself on the creep floor with her left foot, and embracing Jim in her arms, Sarah curled her right leg around Jim and he held her lower back with both his hands steadily. Jim looked at Sarah to make sure she was ready for him movements.

"Like riding a bike." Sarah answered back smilingly to let him know she was, she trusted that he would support her as she lifted off into his arms.

When Sarah and Jim were perfectly balanced, she lifted her left leg off the floor, bended her knees and clasped it around Jim's back. Sarah weighed surprising lightly on his leg as Jim maintains this powerful dynamic pose because she grounded her wings to support herself, she lifted both feet off the floor, clasping her legs firmly behind Jim's back as he moved, positioning their bodies so that Jim's delicious hardness would right into Sarah, they were already slick with need.

Jim bent forwards to lower Sarah in front of him, he lifted her onto his erect shaft and Sarah positioned herself with her legs comfortably, she carefully mounted him and rode him.

Jim entered Sarah and she lifted her wings from the ground, this provided her with a gracefully seductive sequence of sliding movements against Jim's body. Sarah gasped and lowered her blushing face. They were both excited in this position and they felt their bodies were glowing with sweat.

Sarah felt Jim slowly siding inside her, her body seemed to fit him like they were designed for each other, just tight enough. Jim groaned slightly as he felt her walls push against him, Sarah completely focused on the sensation of the tip of Jim as his started to stretch her open, he was pushing forward and she was relishing that in slow pace, they sighed deeply with pleasure.

"We're a good match," Sarah claimed.

"You are what I need," Jim answered joyfully.

Jim withdrew, held for a second and pushed in again causing Sarah took a sharp intake of air as felt his sliding in deep. Her eyes were closed and completely entranced feeling herself being firmly, deeply entered by Jim.

Sarah eased herself down upon Jim, her hands were grabbing Jim's shoulders, guiding his thrusts to suit their rhythm, her legs were drawn up and she wrapped her legs around Jim, pulling him into her, making more sounds as his member pieced right into her belly over and over. They felt wet and slick at their connection. Jim's pace slowly increased, this developed a fluid dance-like style that had incredible excitement.

"You are such a amazing King." Sarah expressed her flattering feeling, "All because you are my beautiful Queen," Jim replied with a lovely smile, "and this is just a start," he continued in a wider smile.

Jim thrusted his member up harder, he speared his hardness up into Sarah over and over more rapidly. Sarah felt herself slipping into the situation, she panted and gasped hot against Jim with every thrust, her nails began to grip him a little harder and she began to whine more and more.

Jim suddenly felt something raked his butt, this gave him unique feeling and he gasped, his wings twitched, he was jilted back and raised Sarah up suddenly. This gave them both instantaneous feelings, they groaned and gasped louder.

Sarah realized that must be her heels, she had unconsciously moved her legs, so she asked carefully, "Does this hurt?"

This was quickly sublimated into the most exquisite pleasure and Jim answered, "If you really want to fire me up again, then…"

Sarah responded with her strikingly beautiful heels playfully teased Jim's back and caused his breathing to increase rapidly again. Sarah felt how that stimulating Jim so she kept grazing her heels into his muscles, thighs and leg gingerly, she also occasionally dug her nails on Jim's body so another new surge of excitement ran through his body. It was the sweetest agony to Jim.

Sarah's digging her nails into Jim back drove him moving wilder and feeding back great pleasure to Sarah. The ecstasy was pouring through them with stimulations to another. Their rhythm kept building up as they were gripping each other more tightly.

"You're amazing," Jim said.

"Can't you feel my passion? Give me more," Sarah requested.

Sarah held on Jim tighter with her hands around his neck, pressed her nails into his back harder and grasped his waist with her thighs harder, she digged her nails in his skin deeper as he slid in and out faster inadvertently. Sarah moved strongly against Jim, while he supported her bottom with his arm, helping to thrust her against him even harder. Sarah was breathing heavy, and her purple jiggling orbs rose and fell with each inhale.

"Jim," Sarah's voice shook even on that short of a word. Their blood was boiling with hormonal heat, their hips were slapping together as they met each other, they were having vigorous impulsion, they felt the strengthening intensity within themselves as they felt their wonderful sensation building.

Jim was spearing deep inside Sarah's jerking body and being overwhelmed by their actions: Sarah's claw-like hands lanced into Jim's back more, her spiked heels were scraping him as she was locking her legs around him. The surge reached its apex, crashing over them, they felt the rhythm picked up and they knew they were closed to edge.

Sarah lost herself as she felt Jim's thrusts deepening. Jim delivered a series of hard thrusts into her with his still spurting member and her damp started to collapse, her body began to shake, she tensed and they could feel the muscles of her inner wall begin to spasm.

Sarah let out a long inaudible gasp, it was the sound of pure, intense, sexual release and gratification, her lips wet and she mutered breathlessly, "Jim…"

With one final graze from Sarah's heel, Jim finally couldn't hold back anymore and he came. Jim kept slamming into her again and again when he continued pouring his hot come into the liquid flesh inside her, arching his back as he throbbed inside of her. Sarah pull him very tightly: She clung to him, clawed at his back, toes curled and arching up to meet him.

Both of them gasping and groaning as their hands roamed as they approached their peak of pleasure. They shuddered and melting inside, their body shook with an unnerving violence. They unfurled their wings to their full extent. They would have to clench their teeth to stop themselves crying out.

Jim came in great spurts, Sarah felt his seed spilling into her violently and she was filled to overflowing.

Sarah and Jim were sweaty from their hard workout with each other. They exhausted and fell on the Zerg bed tiredly.

Jim ceased from lifting Sarah's hips and instead ground her pelvis against his, Sarah slumped on top of him and still shivering with pleasure, her breasts flat against his heaving chest, Jim lay gasping beneath Sarah but when his eyes met her, they looked at each other with lust-heavy eyes and their faces were flushing, they were luxuriating in their feeling and shivering with those last waves of delicious pleasure.

The chamber was silent except their breathing and the quiet grumbles Sarah was still making low in her throat. They both lay there, gasping for breath, their bodies heaving up and down trying to get air into our lungs, the sweet and sensual scent was etched in their mind, they were laying on the Zerg bed holding each other tenderly and feeling other hot, wet, flesh.

"Thank you," Sarah purred, Jim leant in and kiss her cheek. "It is my pleasure, Darlin." Jim answered. They felt into sleep very shortly and didn't notice their legs and wings still locking together.

 **6 HOURS LATER**

The very second that tipped over to 12 hours since the start of their passionate night did Jim's eye slowly open, looking down he saw Sarah's head resting on his chest her hair tendrils just barely touching his chin as he looked down, he could feel her breathing as she laid on him her heart beat synchronized with every breath she did and as well with his own heart beats, "It's been a long time since we both had a night like that" Jim thought with a forlorn look as he remembered what Sarah had asked him to do the last time they made love, should the darkness inside her overcomes her she wanted him to stop her and then her abandonment happened.

"Stop thinking about that Jim" he heard Sarah's voice in his head as he took notice that Sarah's eyes were open and she was looking at him, "Last night was special Jim keep it that way" Sarah said softly as she leaned up over his chest and moved closer to Jim's face, before she gave him a kiss that slowly started to progress into a more heated session but anything that was to follow was stopped, as they heard a pounding on the other side of the chamber doors.

"Mommy, Daddy, Izsha has something urgent to tell you" they heard Lilith's voice from the other side of the chamber doors.

The moment Lilith left the chamber last night Sarah had locked control of the Chamber doors to only herself and Jim, as well as the link to Lilith she had locked down so Lilith wouldn't be able to speak to them, as well not get barraged with the intensity of what happened last night and possibly scar her.

"We might as well go and see what Izsha has that is urgent" Jim said with some reluctance as from what he could remember, as his mind was hazy a little bit but last night was nothing he has experienced at all, it was mind blowing with what he and Sarah did that it was burned into his memory, the stamina they possessed seemed like they could go forever but for what he could only guess, was that they went at it for six hours straight before they collapsed in exhaustion.

Sarah saw the reluctance in his eyes and she could feel it as well she too felt this, she had all of last night burned into memory she never felt like that even the first time she made love to Jim wasn't close to last night, nodding her head before she realized something about the position they were in.

"But first we might need to get ourselves untangled" Sarah said as she looked to herself and Jim, her wings somehow got tangles together with Jim's wings along with her legs to his, don't doubt done by their crazed passionate state of mind last night.

"We made a mess here, Sarah." Sarah heard Jim's laugh through their link.

"Starting to regret doing this?" Sarah teased back.

"Never. Let focus on getting out here," Jim answered smiley.

Sarah started to move herself to untangle her wings from Jim's first which took a small about time, before Jim moved his legs as to give Sarah easier stability as she leaned on her knees now her legs were free, with that done Sarah stood up off Jim and onto the floor of the chamber as Jim leaned up. But again they heard the pounding on the door again.

"Mommy, Daddy did you hear me?" Lilith asked again, hearing her again Sarah unlocked control over doors and the link between her, Jim and Lilith since she has managed to put the memory last night far into her mind.

The Chamber Doors slid aside revealing Lilith was standing on the other but she had worried look on her face, "Mommy, Daddy I tried to talk to you but you didn't answer me?" Lilith asked as she looked to her mother and father wondering what happened.

Sarah and Jim both looked at Lilith wondering what they can say about why they didn't answer, "How are we going to explain this Jim?" Sarah asked Jim mentally as how were going to explain to their daughter, that the reason they didn't answer her last night was because they doing the act that one day will give her a sibling, until Jim had an idea he hoped Lilith will believe.

"I was giving your mother a very special massage sweetie with the stress of getting the Primal Zerg she needed it" Jim said as he looked at his daughter.

Sarah heard what Jim said and had to agree that it was the best thing that could say to Lilith, "But I walked past here and every time I heard Mommy screaming out, why?" Lilith asked as she looked at her parents wanting an answer.

That was shocking to them their own daughter heard them "Your father was massaging a very sensitive spot on me that I was surprised by how sensitive it was" Sarah quickly said, wanting so much to not explain to her daughter about the fact of life know as procreation.

Lilith seemed to give this a bit of thought before she smiled "Ok" she said to which Sarah and Jim both released a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Now what did Izsha say was urgent?" Sarah asked feeling relieved that Lilith believed them.

"She said there is a Zerg not part of the Swarm and its calling to us" Lilith said as looking at her mother as she answered her.

"Really let's go see what it is" Sarah said as Jim was on his feet and stood close to her.

"A Zerg that isn't part of the Swarm and its calling out to us, you have any thoughts about who or what it can be Sarah?" Jim asked they began to leave their chambers and made their way to the Nerve Center of the Leviathan.

"No, I don't but that just makes it interesting" Sarah answered.

* * *

Author's Note

This story continued to **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child** Chapter 80 written by **Fanfiction Dragon**. Please review and follow.

I have another StarCraft FanFiction: **Advanced StarCraft** which Frank Underwood and Claire Underwood play very important roles. If you like House of Cards, you will like it. Queen of Blades is there, too. Please enjoy and review or private message me to let me know what you think, especially ideas for improving my stories.


End file.
